


I Need You

by timeblitz



Category: Marvel
Genre: Funny, M/M, One Shot, Portals, Short One Shot, Texting, Tony Being Tony, Vibranium (Marvel), but probably not crack because lets be honest this could happen, emergency text, idk how to tag it, me too man, strange is a petty bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Stephen receives a short and rather worrisome text from Tony."I need you."





	I Need You

Stephen Strange had realized with his current schedule he didn’t have much time for electronics. His computer had a thin layer of dust covering it, and if it weren’t for Tony (and occasionally Peter) his phone would be the same. He now made sure to carry it along with him just in case. He could never be too careful when it came to his fellow heroes, if Tony wasn’t getting in trouble then Peter was. And if Peter wasn’t getting in trouble then some other Avenger was. It was one stupid cycle that usually could have been avoided in the simplest ways. Strange had a busy life as is, though he found he honestly didn’t mind too much. It made things more interesting. 

 

A buzz sounded in his ear and he grabbed his phone, clicking the screen on in a swift motion. “I need you.” It was a short, simple, message from Tony but it rose a lot of questions and worry. A second later came a, “Please.” 

 

“I will… be back eventually.” Strange murmured. Without waiting for a response from those around him he opened up a portal to Stark’s lab and stepped in. He swept his gaze across the cluttered space, trying to pinpoint the problem. “Tony?” He called out cautiously. 

 

“Back here.” A hand shot up from behind a mound of twisted and in some cases, melted chunks of metal. 

 

Assuming the danger wasn’t immediate by the relaxed response, Strange found his way around the weird contraptions in the lab to get to Tony. He watched the other man fiddle with a chunk of purple stone for a moment before he stood up to greet Stephen with a nod. “So, what’s the problem?” 

 

“Right, so. You know Shuri of Wakanda, yeah? Yeah you do. Anyways, I was trying a to do a thing with some vibranium she gave me but I somehow managed to fuck it up and now it doesn’t have the same properties? Which is pretty interesting on it’s own but not at all what I was trying to do.”

 

Strange held up a hand to cut the other off from his ramblings. “So why do you need me?” 

 

Tony gave a sheepish smile. “You do the portals and stuff so I was hoping you could pop one open to Wakanda real quick because it’s a hell of a lot faster than jet and I need to get more to finish my project. And I bet Shuri would love to take a look at the samples I already used.”

 

Strange stared at Tony for a long moment. This was not what he needed to be wasting his time on. A thought crossed his mind and he gave a slow calculated nod. “Fine, while I’m here I might as well. Just don’t bother me with stuff like this in the future.”

 

“Perfect! Thank you, this is saving me a lot of time. I mean, in exchange for yours, but hey, it works.” Tony gave a big grin as Strange flourished his hands in the movements needed to open a portal. Without letting the other take a look into his destination, Strange gave Tony a hard push and made sure to shut the portal behind him quickly. Tony stumbled over his feet as he fell into the room but managed to stay standing up. Looking around, all he could do was groan in annoyance. “This is  _ not  _ Wakanda.” He hissed. 

 

Stephen on the other hand had a satisfied smirk on his face as he returned to the Sanctum. He had remembered that Tony had a meeting scheduled for today, one that he had obviously been skipping to work with the vibranium. He was more than happy to provide a quick ride to the meeting since Tony was late. After all, what are teammates for?  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real quick thing, no worries I'm still working on the bnha fic!!!


End file.
